The present disclosure is directed to a flexible container for dispensing a flowable material.
Known are flexible containers with a gusseted body section. These gusseted flexible containers are currently produced using flexible films which are folded to form gussets and heat sealed in a perimeter shape. The gusseted body section opens to form a flexible container with a square cross section or a rectangular cross section. The gussets are terminated at the bottom of the container to form a substantially flat base, providing stability when the container is partially or wholly filled. The gussets are also terminated at the top of the container to form an open neck for receiving a rigid fitment and closure.
Flexible containers with rigid fitments have several shortcomings. First, the cost of the rigid fitment typically exceeds the cost of the flexible container. Second, production steps to ensure a hermetic seal between the rigid fitment and the flexible container are time consuming and energy intensive, further impacting the overall viability of these fitment-type flexible containers. In sum, the rigid fitment itself and the production demands for fitment installation make flexible containers with rigid fitments impractical for many packaging applications, and impractical for many low-cost packaging applications in particular.
The art recognizes the need for a flexible container with a spout that does not require a rigid fitment. A need further exists for a flexible container that avoids a rigid fitment, yet has a pour spout, is a stand-up container, and is convenient to use.